Can We Ever Have A Happy Ending?
by IchiRuki-Obsessed
Summary: Ichigo admits he has fallen for a special little raven-haired munchkin. What happened when Rukia belives that it could be against the law in Soul Society to have a relationship with a human...even a half human? rated M for language and lemons
1. Love?

This story came to me randomly when I was bored in school today :D I hope no one will be pissed at me for writing this and not updating my other stories :) I'm working on updating them soon. I just had to get this idea out of my head. C:

Rating: M for fluff and smut

couple: ICHIRUKI :3

Sorry for any spellings/grammar mistakes I was to lazy to proofread lol :)

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ;__;**

* * *

_ Can We Ever Have A Happy Ending? _

_By IchiRuki-Obsessed_

_Chapter 1: Love?_

Rukia hated herself and she told herself just that, over and over again as she lay sobbing in her room she shared with Ichigo's younger sisters. She was just glade both girls were sleeping over at a friends house.

"How could I say that to him...?" she asked herself softly through her tears. She could still see the heart broken look on his face in the back of her mind.

"I'm such a bad person," she muttered into her pillow. It happened hours ago but the pain in her heart wasn't subsiding.

"He opened up to me and I broke his heart," she whispered recalling the day's events.

_-Flashback-_

_The two shimigami had just returned to Ichigo's room after hollow hunting._

_"Wow, that was so boring," Ichigo sighted sitting down on his bed._

_"Fool, don't let her guard down," Rukia huffed sitting down next to him._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just sayin' that was one hell of a boring kill. It took more time to find it then to kill it, it was just plain pathetic." _

_" I have to admit, they have been weak lately," Rukia began, deep in thought, "Must be related to Aizen's death in the war," she finished, Ichigo nodding at her logic._

_"Well it's better that they're weak then really strong," she stated with a smile._

_"....I guess," he mumbled looking away from her with pink checks. _

_"Lets get working on our school work," Rukia sighed grabbing her notebook and starting on her math homework; Ichigo doing the same shortly after. After the while the silence was getting to Ichigo, so he broke it,_

_"Rukia...?"_

_"Hmmm?" she managed, not looking up._

_"What happened to the espada you fought in Hueco Mondo?" __Rukia snapped her eyes over to Ichigo and stared at him for a moment before replying,_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well...you never said much about it..." the teen replied._

_"I defeated it, I would think that would be obvious." she said in a tone that clearly said she thought this conversation was pointless and that he was a moron._

_"Yeah....it's just I...I felt your spirit energy drop to a dangerous level..."he whispered._

_"And?" she asked raising her small eyebrow._

_"Well..." he trailed off before answering, "I was worried" he managed; ignoring the hot blush that covered his face. her eyes softened at the statement before she quickly looked away._

_"You don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl. If I died it would be my own fault" she stated coldly._

_"No."_

_"What?" she asked in confusion._

_"No...no I cant, 'cus I can't help but worry about you. If anything ever happened to you...." he trailed off looking at her with sad eyes. She was going to comment but he started talking once again,_

_"If anything happened to you, my life would be boring as all hell." he stated with a snicker as he continued,_

_"My life without you would be like....a night without the moon....it would be dark and unsettling. So you better not die on me munchkin" he said with a smile. she was stunned._

_"Stop with your bullshit Ichigo, your saying you wouldn't be able to live without me...we both know you wouldn't care if I left," she stated with a cold look._

_"Why don't **you**stop with your bullshit Rukia" He growled._

_"I don't know what your talking about," she said folding her arms across her chest._

_"Just stop with the 'emotion are meaningless' shit. You know I meant what I said. Just like I mean when I say this; I would die for you in a second." the orange-headed man said with a stern look._

_"Don't say that..." she whispered looking at her feet._

_"And why the hell not? It's true," he replied. _

_"Because I'm not worth spilling blood over," she whispered not looking at him. then she felt something warm on her face; Ichigo's hand that was gently turning her face to face him._

_"That's not true..." he whispered rubbing her check softly with his thumb. Rukia was confused; she wanted to push his hand away and call him a pervert but...it felt nice..._

_"Y-yes it is..." she managed trying not to blush at the close contact; failing horribly._

_"Am I gonna have to convince you...?" he asked bring his mouth closer to hers. She bushed deeper at what he was implying but refused to let him win._

_"You won't be able to convince me," she replied softly, smirking some._

_"Well lets test it..." he muttered before crashing his lips her hers. her eyes widened, then fell closed as she began to kiss him back. She began to_ _mumble something, but it soon filtered into a whimper. Ichigo_ _moaned in response pulling her closer to him; wrapping his arms around her frame, pressing her to him. In resoponse, Rukia wrapped her arms around the strawberries neck; her hands getting tangled in his orange locks._

_"Ichi....go" she said between kisses. Ichigo knew what she was saying; 'stop now or I don't think I will be able to control myself' he only knew that because that's what his own mind was telling him. The thing was, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop. _

_"Ich...i...go" she managed again a few minutes after the first. He deepened the kiss in order to silence her._

_' I don't want it to end yet' he though running his hands up and down her sides. After a few more seconds Rukia pried her lips away from his. Resting her forehead against his as she panted for breath; her eyes still closed._

_"D...did I...c..convince you..?" he asked panting as well. She wanted to reply,to say anything but she couldn't speak. her mouth was dry, her heart was racing and she felt like she was about to faint from all the emotions running threw her head. _

_"...I...I love you Rukia," her eyes snapped open, his ember eyes looking back at her violet ones. She moved off the bed and stood in front of him; a few feet in between them._

_"W...what?" she asked, shocked._

_"I do..." he said, his eyebrows knocking together at the fact she was standing just out of arms reatch. All he wanted to do was reach out to her a finish what he started; to make her his. He noticed her eyes where hidden behind her bangs as she replied,_

_"No" she said just above a whisper. His eyes grewing a little bit wide._

_"No? what do you mean no?" he asked, confused._

_"No, as in, this can't, **we **can't" she said not looking at him._

_"Why not?!" he asked almost angry that she could even say something like that at a time like this._

_"Whatever feelings you feel for me...get rid of them," she said staring at the ground._

_"W-why...? I lov-"_

_"And I don't feel the same!" she screamed looking up at him with tears in her eyes. And, at that very moment she could swear she saw his heat break._

_".....But.....Rukia...." he said as he felt his eyes tearing up himself._

_"...I can't get rid of how I feel....I love you with all my soul," he said trying to hold back his tears and look strong._

_"Ichigo....I...I'm sorry" she said as she turned on her heals and made her way out of his room._

_"Rukia! wait-"_

_"Don't follow me!" she interrupted as she slammed her bedroom door shut._

_-End of Flashback-_

"It's for the best. soul society would never allow it. He might be half shimigami but hes still half human. A human and a noble shimigami....it could easily be against the law. If I keep telling myself it's to protect him...it hurts a little less" she whispered to herself. For some reason, she couldn't stop crying. she curls up into the fetal position as more tears run down her face.

_Would it hurt less if I didn't love him...? _she thought, whipping her eyes. _I know for a fact I love him...damn it_ _I feel so weak. Its all Ichigo's fault. If he never told me all thoses things...like him loving me, everything would still be the same; both of us just pretending we don't have feelings for each other. The way it always been. _

"I'm so sorry," she muttered into her pillow once again.

_I love you too Ichigo...._

* * *

(A/N) Please don't stab me! *hides behind Kenpatchi* I know it's a sad story and all fellow ichiruki fans are like "what the hell!? Rukia would never do that!" and blah blah blah....I thought that too until I thought about it. Rukia always puts Ichigo first in the episodes so why not in this situation? and maybe Soul Society does have a law...like that...I really hope they don't :(

and yes a lot of OOC but I think, in this situation, it calls for it. :D

I will only update if you want another chapter. Which I have no clue what it's gonna be about...but will see what comes to me :D ideas are welcomed and thank you for taking the time out to read this...I know its not that good but I try. Also sorry for spelling mistakes I'm just to lazy to re read it soooo yeah sorry again. XD

-IchiRuki-Obsessed


	2. Kiss My Tears Away

Hello again :) this is the 2nd chapter of Can We Ever Have A happy Ending? I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy. D:

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!....if I did Orihima would not exist....or she would die a painful death ^-^ (sorry Orihima fans....lol)**

**_LEMON!!!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!~_**

_Okay so this is my first lemon D: and I'm very nervous about it....'cus I think it sucks ;_; but I tried :) so please tell me what cha think and how I can improve. Please?_

**

* * *

**

Can We Ever Have A Happy Ending?

Chapter 2: Kiss My Tears Away

by: IchiRuki-Obsessed

* * *

"Rukia?" Ichigo calls outside the bedroom door.

"G-go aw-away!" The girl calls back through her sobs. The strawberry's eyebrows knock together at her response. He stares at the door for a moment before slowly reaching out and opening it.

Glad dad didn't want the girls to have a lock on their door encase of emergencies

He sees Rukia sitting on her back with a pillow over her face. Stepping over to her bedside he removes said pillow; unreadable amber eyes meet sobbing violet.

"Why are you crying?" he asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Ichi.....go...I..." she whispers through her tears "I'm sorry." He doesn't know what to say to that reply....he almost felt bad for making her cry...even though wasn't completely his fault.

"Shhhh," he whispers sitting down next to her. Brushing a few stay pieces of hair out of her face he whispers:

"I will always love you," her eyes water even more at that, all she wants to do is tell him how much she loves him. She doest bother wiping the new set of tears away as they run down her face. Strong hand meets wet cheeks.

"Always," he mutters as he brings his face forward to kiss away her pain.

cheeks...

eyelids...

nose...

chin...

jawline...

Violet meeting amber once again...

his lips...on hers...

...her lips dancing with his...

...A gentle kiss, full of love, affection, adoration and after a while....lust. His tongue licking at her soft pink lips, begging for entire, which she gives to him. He can't help the mindless moan which escapes as his tongue explores her small mouth. Before they know it, he's on top of her, his hands fully under her shirt petting her small mounds.

"Ichi-go!" She cries out feeling his roaming hands on her breasts. He smirks down at her before he brings down his mouth and attaches it to her neck. She whimpers at the new sensation.

"I never though of you as the whimpering type," he snickers from his position on her neck.

"Sh-shut up...idiot.."

"Whatever you say my little peach cobbler," he cooed trailing kisses down her shoulder. 'my little peach cobbler' should she be offended by that? She wasn't sure, not that it really mattered at the moment with ichigo distracting her with his kisses. She was then being lifted.

"Ah! Ichigo!" She squealed as he carried her out of his sister's room and into his. He didn't say anything as he carried her over to his bed, layed her down gently and crawled on top of her; their lips glued together once again. She moaned as she felt his hands grope her breasts once more.

"Ichi-go!" she gasped feeling 'something' hard against her inner leg.

"Sorry" he apologises....she wasn't sure what exactly for. For lit' Ichi, for loving her? Or was it an apology for something to come?

She arches her back feeling his groping increase.

"We can't-" her sentence ends with a gasp as she feels him pinch one of her nipples.

"Do you want me to stop Rukia?"

"...Yes" she said half-heartily.

"....Rukia why are you running away from this? From us?" The question makes her frown.

"........I can't love you no matter how much I do," his eyes widen at that statement

"Are you saying....u love....me...?"

".....Yes but-" his lips meet her before she could finish. He pulls away and looks into her eyes

"That's all that matters, we can find away past all the stuff your worried about later."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll make sure of it. I love you to much to let anything get in the way of us, I've waited to long to begin with." He says in a hard voice.

She smiles up at him.

"I love you Ichigo," he smiles happily at her, his heart felt complete.

"And I love you Rukia," He whispers as he kisses her deeply.

Ichigo and I are making out....

With his hard lit' (not so little) friend as an audience... her cheeks turn bright pink at that last realization. She looks up when his warm body heat leaves her. She almost whines at the lost until she realizes....his shirt just landed on the floor, and hes unbuttoning her shirt; revealing her small mounds.

Why did it feel so right when he started sucking on her breast?

Why did it feel so right when he trailed hot and wet kisses down her stomach?

Why did if feel so right when he removed her skirt and panties?

Why did if fell so right when his tongue met her most sensitive area?

Why did it fell so right when his tongue and fingers entered her, preparing for what was to come?

Why did it fell so right when she threw her head back and came in his mouth, screaming his name?

Why did it feel so right when he removed his pants and boxers and positioned himself at her entry?

Why did it feel so right when he entered her?

Why did it feel so right when they started rocking against each other?

Why did it feel so right when their lips meat for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night?

Why did it feel so right when his thrusts became harder and faster?

Why did it feel so right when she dug her nails into his skin?

Why did it feel so right when they were both thrown over the edge screaming each others name as they came?

Why did it feel so right.....when he held her after, whispering sweet nothings in her ear?

Why did it feel so right loving her?

Why did it feel so right loving him?

Why did love have to be so complicated?

* * *

The two men smirked at each other as the nosies from the teen's room subsided.

"I'm soooo proud Urahara!" The raven-haired man sang to the blond. The blond continued to smirk from his position from the couch.

"Hmmm, I am surprised that Ichigo-san could last that long..." He said pulling out a small fan and waving it in front of his face.

"Nonsense! Kurosaki men are gifted when it comes to satisfying their women!" He replied with a smirk.

"Rukia sure did sound like she was enjoying it," the hat-wearing man snickered.

"Grandchildren!" the ex-captain sang.

"Urahara! Isshin! stop being such perverts!" the cat-like woman snapped walking into the Kurosaki living room.

"Yes Isshin, stop being such a perverted old man." Urahara said with a small smirk.

"Hey! Wha-? You were being a pervert too and we are almost the same age!" Isshin cried.

".....Still this is a serious matter," Urahara said getting serious all of a sudden.

"Yes," Yoruichi muttered.

"It's not fair!" Isshin yelled, " They're in love! it's not fair Soul Society is against it!"

"I agree but Ichigo is human," Yoruichi sighed.

"Could you even call him human? I mean: part death god, part vizard and part human...that's only one third." Urahara said scratching his chin.

"Exactly!" isshin whined angrily. Yoruichi and Urahara shared a look before Yoruichi says,

"Rukia is a noble, that's the main problem." Isshin was about to reply before being cut in.

"Even though she isn't a blood noble she is still a noble"

"Ugggh! how long until they fine out?" Isshin asked with a frown.

"Well if it wasn't for the force field I put up that hides spirit pressure....Soul Society would already know," The brown-skinned women replied sadly.

"Well talk to them tomorrow about it, even though Rukia already knows," Urahara sighed.

"How do you know that?" Yoruichi asks with narrow eyes.

"Well it's not like we were listening to their conversation if that's what your thinking!" Isshin answered

"Your such a bad liar!" Urahara laughs.

"Well we better get going before the love birds senses we're here," Yoruichi says walking to the door; dragging Urahara behind her.

"Yeah. Bye Isshin!" he waves as he's pulled out the door.

"Bye-bye!" The ex-captain calls to his two best friends, sitting back down after, lost in thought.

_Ichigo...don't ever let Rukia-chan go. She's your soul mate; even I can see that. Soul Society will most likey see this as a sin, thought to you, it must be like a dream come true...._

* * *

(A/N) Okay so that was chapter 2. I'm not that happy with the ending quote but yeahhh... -_-

I know the lemon wasn't that good but I tried and I'm hoping the poem type lemon is original....anyways please comment and tell me watcha think, I need guidance!

(I feel like a pervert right now D:)

-IchiRuki-Obsessed


	3. Is Our Love Strong Enough?

**hello everybody! I'm back. hope nobody is made at me for not updating sooner :( I was gonna update yesterday but fnfic was having problems so yeah :/ **

**ANYWAYS! I didn't proofreadthis....and sorry about that, I just really wanted to write and update this when I have the time to do so. Also a little OOC mostly Ichigo, hope no one minds *weak smile* ok so.... I did write this fast so I'm sorry if there are weak parts.**

**rated: M for.....language and...a slight lemon *cough, cough* **

**couple: IchiRuki **

**ME NO OWNY BLEACH**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

_Can We Ever Have A Happy Ending? _

_By IchiRuki-Obsessed_

_chapter 3: Is Our Love Strong Enough...?_

The bright sun shined through out the city of Karakura town, disturbing the sleeping population, particularly a strawberry-blond. Rubbed his groggily amber eyes Ichigo stared up at his ceiling. He felt so content right now. It could be one of three reasons. One: today was Sunday and he didn't have school to attended. Two: because it was a nice, peaceful and quiet day, or finally, three: it could be the raven-haired women cuddled up to his side.

_Number three definitely_. He concluded. Rukia was laying on her belly, her right arm resting on Ichigo's naked chest. Her small left hand was holding his much larger right; their fingers intertwined. She was facing away from the window; her head resting on a pillow, facing him. He let a smile take over his face as he starred at Rukia's sleeping face. He had to say this was one of her most cutest moments. Her face expression was soft and at peace. Her nose would twitch like a bunny every few moments and her eyes would flutter, both adorable signs that she was dreaming. He pulled the blankets further up around her and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

_what time is it anyways…?_Ichigo thought. Being careful not to wake his lover, he his looked over his shoulder and glanced at the clock. 9:30am.

_Pops normally wakes me up around ten on weekends_ he though turning his head back. Sighing he thought,

_I should probably wake Rukia up, if Pops catches us like this we'll never hear the end of_ _it._ leaning down so his mouth ways only about two inches away from her ear he whispered,

"Rukia…time to get up," the only response he got was a slight twitch of her cute little nose. He leaned forward and begins to kiss her soft neck.

"Rise and shine," he muttered against her skin. She mewed softly as she turned her head to give Ichigo better access.

"Come on Rukia open your eyes," he said softly, kissing down her throat. She whimpered softly at the sensation Ichigo was bring to her. Ichigo, now laying on his side as well, looked back at her face and sighed. Brushing a few strains of hair out of her eyes he said,

"Come on Rukia, ya gotta get up before my dad comes in."

"…But…don't.. wanna.." she muttered barring her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know, but we gotta, come on, I know your awake," he said with a smile on his face, wrapping his arms around her.

"…I'm not awake," she muttered groggily.

"lets go bathe together Rukia," he said resting his chin on top of her head. When she didn't answer, Ichigo thought she was either thinking about his suggestion or she fell back asleep.

"You just want to have sex with me," she sighed.

"If you don't want to make love then we won't, I'll just bathe you," he answers honestly.

"…Your talking is making it harder for me to fall back asleep…" she muttered slightly annoyed.

"That's the point cutie," he says with a smile, kissing the top of her hair.

" Now come on," he said detaching himself from her embrace. She opened her eyes and watched him get out of his bed and as he began looking for his clothes.

"what are you starring at?" he asked her with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

"Your naked body," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"like whatcha see, huh?" he asked putting on his boxers.

"You could say that," she answered in a playful voice rising into a sitting position, not even bothering to pull the sheets back up when they fell to her waist. He starred at her breasts and muttered,

"Your such a tees."

"That's the point cutie" she said in a mocking tone.

"hey! that's my pet name for you," he said with a playful pout.

"Okay then how about I call you snuggle bear?" she suggested playfully.

"In public?" he asked horrified.

"Maybe," she mocks in a sing-song voice, "Or I could call you strawberry shortcake"

"That's more a name for you then me!" he pouts.

"Is that a short joke!" she hissed.

"Of course not," he said picking up his tee-shirt.

"Sarcastic jackass" she muttered half-heartily. He sits down next her on the bed and gently pulled the tee-shirt over her head.

"I love you too," he replied to her insult softly, pulling her arms threw the sleeves of his tee-shirt. Her eyes soften and she wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead agents his.

" I love you more then anything" he whispered.

"No matter what…?" she asked thinking of all the hardship them being together will cause.

" Of course! didn't I make that clear to you yet?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist .

" Its…just…to good to be true" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Me loving you? Or being happy?" he asked.

"…Both" she sighed opening her eyes.

"I feel the same" he admits.

"You know what Ichigo…?" Rukia asked after a moment of silence .

"…What?" he asked getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"I think making love in the shower doesn't sound like a bad idea right now," she says with pink cheeks. Ichigo blinked a few times at her before asking,

"Really?"

"As long as we're quite, then yes," she answers taking his hand and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Daddy what's that banging sound coming from the bathroom?" Yuzu asks Isshin innocently at the kitchen table.

"That is the sound of my grand kids being made-!" The man was cut off as Karin punches him in the face extremely hard.

"Shut up you freak of a dad!" she hissed to the now crying man laying on the floor.

"I was just answering my lovely daughters question!" Isshin yells standing up as if he never got hit.

"Well, its inappropriate to talk about with girls our age!" Karin yells back trying to kick her father in the groin.

"But you two are thirteen! You are practically adults!" he laughs dodging the blow.

"We don't wanna know about what Ichi-nii is doing with Rukiain the bathroom!" Karin screams forgetting about Yuzu being in the room.

"Karin-nee…what are they dong in the bathroom?" she asks with big eyes.

"They're screw-"

"unclogging the toilet!!!" Karin interrupts Isshin.

" You two are confusing I'm going to go wash the dishes," the blond twin says to her sister and dad. When she leaves Isshin whispers to Karin,

"what's the big deal? They are just doing 'it' in the bathroom that you use as well, poor bathroom, it will be forever dubbed as the sex bathroom-"

"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" she screams covering her ears with her palms.

* * *

"Ichi…go!" Rukia moans in a near scream digging her nails into his back.

" Shhhh, if you keep moaning loudly we'll be found out" he whispers into her ear as he thrusts into her hard and fast. He has her propped against the shower wall, with his arms wrapped around her upper back as he makes love to her with the warm water hitting his strong back. Her legs were wrapped around his lower back and her arms her wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ichigo…I'm close" she moans kissing and licking his neck.

"Me too…lets-s cum to-gether," he moans trusting harder and faster then before. Rukia's loud scream when she climaxed would have be heard, most likely, throughout the whole house if Ichigo didn't kiss her hard to silence her. Ichigo climaxes shortly after and they're left panting in each others arms.

"That was amazing," Rukia says once her breathing is back to normal.

"Your amazing" he whispers as he slides out of her carefully; they both moan at the sensation. When her legs hit the ground she is not surprised she can barley stand. She leans on Ichigo as he pours some shampoo in his palm and then begins washing her raven locks.

"Close your eyes" he orders softly as he washes the soap out of her hair. Next, he rubs in the conditioner. When he's letting that sit he begins washing her body, trying not to get turned on . Once she is rinsed completely off, hair and all, he begins washing his own hair. He sighs when she starts washing his body. Once he is completely clean he turns of the water and wraps a towel around her body. She gets out of the shower. She waits for him to dry himself then they quickly make there way to there separate rooms to get dressed. After Ichigo is dressed he goes waits outside the twin's room for Rukia to finish up. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a red tee-shirt and a black jacket. Rukia comes out after a few minutes in light blue skirt with black knee high socks and a pink shirt.

"Ready, cutie?" he asks with a smile

"Sure am, snuggle bear," she replies walking past him and down the stairs.

"Don't call me that around other people!" he calls running after her.

"Okay snuggle bear!" she calls back laughing.

"Yeah, ya better run!" he yells as she races into the living room. Isshin watchs in silence as Ichigo comes flying down the stairs and tackles Rukia onto the couch and starts tickling her.

"Do you surrender?" he asks still attacking her sides.

"N-never!" she calls back through her laughter.

"Well ya better-" Ichigo was cut off as her phone starts ringing. Rukia imminently answers it,

"H-hello?'

"Hello Kuchiki!" the voice on the other end greets

"Urahara?" she asks surprised.

"We need both you and Kurosaki-san to came to my store right away," he says in a serious voice.

"Oh…is something wrong?" she asks. There is a moment of silence before the shopkeeper answers,

"Come as soon as possible," and with that the line goes dead. Rukia stares up at Ichigo, who was still on top of her.

"What happened?" he asks getting off of her. She just looks up at him with wide eyes not moving a muscle.

"Rukia! What's wrong!?" he calls shaking her some. She blinks at him a few times before bolting off the couch and over to the door. He immediately followed her.

"RUKIA!" he screams getting scared,watching as she puts her shoes on.

"Come on Ichigo we gotta go," and with that she was out the door racing down the street.

"OI! RUKIA! WAIT UP!" he calls throwing on his shoes and running after her. Isshin watches all this with narrow eyes,

_so it's begun_

* * *

_No, no, no, NO, NO! _Rukia thinks as she runs down the street. _this can't be happening! Does Urahara know? If he does…that means Soul Society knows!_for some reason she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

_if they know….they'll take me away from here…from my home…my friends…my new family…from Ichigo_

"RUKIA!" she freezes in her place hearing her lover calling her. Once he is only about a foot behind her he stops.

"Rukia…what happened ..?" he asks. When she doesn't reply he continues,

"Please tell me Rukia, your…starting to scare me…" he says softly walking up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Urahara…said to meet him at his shop….I'm just jumping to conclusions" she says turning so she's facing his chest. Barring her face in the fabric of his shirt she whispers,

"I love you," his eyes soften at this and he kisses the top of her head

"I love you too" and with that the separate from the embrace and run the rest of the way to Urahara's…together.

* * *

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki welcome!" the shop keeper greets when the couple walks into the small store.

"Cut the crap Urahara, what do ya want" Ichigo hisses.

"Kuchiki knows, don't you?" the blond man asks. Rukia, who was originally staring at the ground, looked up at the ex-captain with wide eyes.

"What?" she rasps. Urahara sighs before saying,

"Follow me please," walking to the back of the shop. The two shinigami follow and sit down around a table in a room they had been in many times.

"You have broken another law," Urahara sighs from across the table.

"What?" Ichigo asks.

"A shinigami may never have any sexual relations with a human," Yoruichi says walking into the room in her cat form. The two look at the cat with wide eyes.

"how did you-"

"know?" Urahara asks, "well how do we explain it… when two shinigami have-"

"Sex," Yoruichibroke in "their spiritual pressure becomes uncontrollable. And being you Ichigo, someone that can't control your spiritual pressure to begin with; apparently your spiritual pressure becomes so large and flares so much it can even be seen in Soul Society" Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes were about the size of dinner plates at this point.

"Also when you two….have sexual intercourse or just plain kiss, your spiritual pressures combines," Urahara added.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Ichigo screamed with a red face.

"That you both could be put to death for it," Yoruichi answered looking at the ground.

"B-but, b-b-but why!? I'm a shinigami too!-" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia.

"You're also part human," she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Which is why I said I couldn't love you even if I do," she finishes.

"Rukia…"he whispers.

"What is even worse, is that Rukia is a noble," Yoruichi says, "it could possibly get Rukia out of the death sentence but it makes it worse for Ichigo." When they don't say anything she continued,

"The fact that she's a noble basically cancels the fact that you are only part human," she sighs before saying,

"I wouldn't know for a fact but Ichigo, it is very possible you would be put to death under the charges of raping a noble."

"….but I didn't rape her god damn it!" Ichigo yells hitting the table.

"That doesn't matter!" Yoruichi yells " the fact is, they don't see it that way, you still broke a law."

"but! But because I'm a noble I can still-" Rukia started.

" No, I'm sorry," Urahara says, "You being a noble won't get you two out of trouble."

"I'll fucking kill anyone that dares tries separating us or who tries putting us to death! I'll kill everyone in soul society!" Ichigo nearly screams.

"Be realistic Ichigo! Listen we used a barrier to shield you from Soul Society the first two times so they shouldn't know yet," Yoruichi says.

"Besides, we don't know for sure if they well sentence you to death considering how many times you helped save Soul society." Urahara says, "you still have a chance."

"So what do you expect me to do..?" Ichigo asks staring at the ground "Do you expect me to pretend not to be in love with her..? Do you want me stop loving her? To lie to myself! I can't do that! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN STOP LOVING HER!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia trails off looking at him with loving and sad eyes.

"We understand that just…try…just until we can find out what charges you would be faced with if they did find out," Urahara says.

"Yes, I'll have Soi Song look into it right away, just give us some time, we're on your side," the cat says with a swish of her tail.

"…Alright, if that's all you wanted, we will be leaving." Ichigo says grabbing Rukia's hand and leaving the shop, never letting go of her hand the whole way home.

* * *

***sob* how sad. I hope ya don't hate me for putting our favorite couple through all this crap :/ **

**again sorry for not updating in so long :( and for not proofreading it.**

**hope you all liked! PLEASE REVIEW!!! C: **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MY AMAZING READER/REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**if someone wants to become my beta reader tell me kay? ^^ I think that would help this story a lot...**

**IF ANYBODY HAS A REQUEST FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME I WILLTRY TO USE IT OR IT WILL HELP ME CONSTRUCT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Results Of Love

Hey everyone!~ I hope you likey this chapy!!!! :)

* * *

_Can We Ever Have A Happy Ending?_

_By: IchiRuki-Obsessed_

_Chapter Four: Results Of Love _

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

Class started hours ago, but I can't seem to focus . My mind keeps racing to the conversation Rukia and I had with Urahara and Yoruichi..

_"…It is very possible you would be put to death under the charges of raping a noble"_

That sentence is haunting me. Me rape Rukia? Could they really think that? I feel so…numb inside, like my only happiness has been taken away. I haven't felt like this sense my mother's death. I look over at Rukia; she looks beyond depressed. Maybe she feels numb too? Yoruichisaid she needed time to find out what the charges will be. We just have to wait this out…

* * *

_.......Not Ichigo's POV...._

"Attention!" the captain-commander called to the fellow captions.

"I know we all have different views on the problem at hand, which is why I called this captain's meeting to order. Now, Soi Fon, explain to us what you were researching," the commander finishes

"…Hai, I was researching the charges that a Shinigami would have to face if caught having sexual relations with a human," the room was dead quiet after hearing this.

"Name the names of the two," one of the captains growled.

"Restricted" the 2nd division captain replied.

"That is an order!" Yamamoto hisses.

"…I'm sorry, I was given orders not to say."

"From who?" Komamura asks

"….Restricted" the raven-haired captain replies coldly.

"Come on Fon, just tell Yama-jiin what he wants to hear so we can leave," Kyouraku says sheepishly.

"It would be best for you if you cooperate…" the ice captain says with a sight.

"Madam Yoruichi-sama" she replied after a moment.

"Give us the names of the two! Or you will be banished from Soul Society!" Yamamoto barks. Soi Fon freezes for a moment.

_Please forgive me Yoruichi-sama_

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo" the room was quiet, before a loud laughter filed the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Ichigo finally mad a move! And with that cute little Kuchiki! I bet he's in a good mood to fight with me!"

"Silence Zaraki Kenpachi before I take matters into my own hands," came the cold voice of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Is that a threat!?" Zaraki asked turning to the noble captain.

"SILENCE!" the attention of the room turned back to the commander.

" Ukitake Juushiro, Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Kuchiki Byakuya you will go to the World of the Living in one days time and bring Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo back to Soul Society to declare a punishment. You are all dismissed."

* * *

_Ring…ring…ring-_

"Moshi…moshi…?" Rukia replies in a depressed voice.

"Hello Kuchiki? Its Yoruichi. Soi Fon just arrived back. Can you and Ichigo come to the shope?" she asks gently.

Rukia stares at Ichigo's closet door from her sitting position beside he's bed. She sighs softly before replying, "Hai, see you soon." She hangs up and turns her attention to Ichigo, who was staring at her sense her phone started ringing loudly.

"Yoruichi says to go to the shop, Soi Fon's back." she says as she stands.

"Okay," he replies not moving from he's position on he's bed.

"….Well? get up…"

"……" the strawberry gives her a blank stare, still not budging.

"What the hell? Lets go Ichigo," she says in an annoyed tone.

"Come here," he says randomly.

"…Why? we have to go! don't you want to know what Soi Fong has to say?!"

"After you come here then we can go," he says logically. She gives him a look between a glare and a pout.

"I should of just left without you…" she mutters as she makes her way over to his bed. He smirks at her before moving into a sitting position.

"Now…what do you want?" she glares. He smiles at her before pulling her into a hug. She's caught off guard by he's act of affection and stares shocked at he's chest.

"Ichigo..?" she whispers

"I love you and nothing Soi Fon, Yoruichi-san or hat-and-clogs has to says will ever change that, got it?" he asks barring his face in her black locks. Rukia can't stop the smile that takes over her face.

"You're such a softy Strawberry" she says detaching herself from his embrace and taking he's hand. She pulls him off the bed, right before leading him out of his room, says snickering, "and I love you too Snuggle bear."

* * *

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki! Welcome!~" Urahara says in a sing-song voice when the couple walk into the small shop.

"Cut the crap Urahara" Ichigo says in a dangerous tone.

"Well" Urahara says in an offended tone before a smirk graces he's face

"Looks like Strawberry-san is cranky~ not getting laid can do that for a horny teenager-" he was cut off when a tiny foot met his shin.

"Shut up Urahara!" Rukia glares at the man as he rubs he's abused appendage. He looks at the two and notices how their glares look so similar-and deadly. He snickers as he makes he way to a room in the back of the shop. The couple share a look before deciding to follow the hat wearing man. When they inter the room they are greeted by a captain and a black cat sitting next to Urahara. Ichigo sits down around the table as well, and pulls Rukia into he's lap before turning he's attention to the others in the small room.

"aww how cute~" the cat purrs with a smirk.

"Shut it," Ichigo say to Yoruichi with a scowl.

"Can we start the conversation we came here to discuss?" Rukia asked, comfortable on Ichigo's lap.

"'Kay, Soi Fon if you would." Urahara says pulling out his fan and fanning himself. The said captain glares at the 'ridiculous man that stole madam Yoruichi-sama away' before beginning,

"I was looking up information on the matter Yoruichi-sama asked about. When I was discovered by some low level shinigami out of my carelessness. Which I shall apologize again Yoruichi-sama" she finished bowing her head to the women in cat form.

"Like I said before, everyone makes mistakes" the feline says only to have Urahara brake in, "Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way!~"

"What the…?-' Ichigo was cut off as the blonde man continued, "Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right!-"

"Shut up!-"

" ~Nobody's Perfect! Ya live and ya learn it! And if I'm messing up sometimes...Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! 'Cause everybody makes mistakes-!"

"Bastard!" Rukia had jumped out of Ichigo's lap, over the table and was now hitting Urahara over the head with her flip-flop.

"AHH! stop your girlfriend Kurosaki!" Urahara shrieked trying to stop the angry girl.

"oh no..bad Rukia. Stop. Don't." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"At least mean it!" the blond cried.

**-five minutes later-**

Rukia sat calmly in Ichigo's lap as Urahara held an ice bag to he's bruised face.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Ichigo asked the petite girl.

"…I hate that song.." she replied sending a glare Urahara's way. Yoruichi coughed lightly to gain the attention of the group.

"Soi Fon please continue where you left off…"

"Hai, then a captain's meeting was called to discuss the matter. I was forced to tell them what I was researching and who the matter was about."

"So…they know…?" Ichigo asked with a look mixed with angry and shock.

"Sadly. The captain-commander decided to sent three captains to the living world in one day to retrieve you both." Soi fon replied looking at the couple.

"They did not say what the punishment will be, I believe they will discuss it with the two of you then decide." Soi Fon finishes with a sight. The three look at the couple that are depressingly staring off into space.

"If I were you I would spend as much time together as possible" Yoruichi says.

"Yeah…okay well were going if that's all…" Ichigo says signaling Rukia to rise from his lap. When Ichigo was standing as well he took he's lovers hand and they made there way out of the shop.

* * *

(A/N) wow the plot is thickening!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long :( I was stuck on how I wanted to write this chapter. But I finally did it!!! :D so I hope no one will hate me for not updating in so long

Song Urahara sung: Nobody's Perfect- Hannah Montana (LOL) I hate that song but I couldn't help putting that in when Yoruichi said 'everyone makes mistakes' so I hope that gave you a laugh. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and maybe how I can improve? Sorry this chap was so short :( leaving reviews help make them longer.

**IF ANYBODY HAS A REQUEST FOR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY PLEASE TELL ME I WILL TRY TO USE IT OR IT WILL HELP ME CONSTRUCT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

-IchiRuki-Obsessed


End file.
